For many years, both amateur and professional photographers and videographers have struggled with blurred images due to instability of the camera mounting, motion by the user, motion and vibration transferred to the camera from a mobile transport, or some combination of these issues.
Currently, there exists primarily four methods of vibration dampening commonly employed in photography and videography to reduce the effects of vibration on the picture: software stabilization, lens stabilization, sensor stabilization, and overall shooting equipment stabilization.
Lens stabilization and sensor stabilization are now widely applied in many consumer digital cameras. The general principle of lens stabilization is to eliminate the shake on the lens by controlling horizontal displacement or rotation of a certain lens or some lenses; and sensor stabilization is intended to offset the vibration by enabling a photosensitive sensor to translate or rotate. Lens stabilization and sensor stabilization are both implemented within the shooting equipment, requiring minimal volume. However, due to structural limitations and limited travel range of the movement (including translation and rotation) of the lens or sensor, vibration with large amplitude or at high frequency is still difficult to eliminate completely, particularly when carrying the shooting equipment or mounting video equipment on a moving vehicle.
The effectiveness of software stabilization is limited. An extremely large amount of computation is required in the shake elimination process for video, often resulting in only a limited beneficial effect.
Overall, methods applied to shooting equipment stabilization mainly perform stabilization for the shooting equipment on three rotation axes, with a large rotation range and reasonably quick response. This can substantially overcome the drawbacks in lens stabilization and sensor stabilization. However, as stabilization is performed for the entire set of (video) equipment, the structure is usually quite large, making it inconvenient to carry or use, and requires very large amounts of energy (batteries) to drive the stabilizing equipment, making it inconvenient, impractical and relatively expensive for most commercial and personal applications.